<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Далек от марвелов by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729396">Далек от марвелов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog'>Dull_Balrog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020'>fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Marvel, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doll cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Фото и костюмы - Heldis<br/>Обработка - Dull_Balrog</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Далек от марвелов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фото и костюмы - Heldis<br/>Обработка - Dull_Balrog</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Я бдю</p><p> </p><p>Я сама всё уроню</p><p> </p><p>А Баки выйдет?</p><p> </p><p>Павучья чуйка</p><p> </p><p>Халк НИПАНИМАТ!</p><p> </p><p>Хто я?</p><p> </p><p>Куда меня несло?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>